Raspberry Lemonade
by TallulahBelle
Summary: Bella is looking forward to Spring Break as it means time spent with her personal mocha-making Chefward, and the new spring menu at the Coffee Nook. Sequel to "Peppermint Mocha." Written for Fandom for Philippines.


**Dedicated to ARFalcon: amazing editor, fantastic friend. Also to Fairusa84 for her dedication to Fandom for Philippines.**

**Thank you for all those who took the time to help those in the Philippines. **

**This is the sequel to the o/s "Peppermint Mocha." You will need to read that story first before this one. **

**-O-O-O-**

Spring break was usually the time that every teenager or college student planned a trip far away from home to play in some tropical heated Mecca. Most of my fellow seniors at my local high school had made such plans and excitedly talked my ear off for the weeks leading up to the mini vacation. A few of them begged me to come with them, but I had other plans…

Yup, I was making a few extra bucks doing full-time work at Newton's Department Store.

Masochistic of me?

Not one bit.

It was the beginning of the spring menu at the Coffee Nook. I had my priorities on straight.

Garrett always welcomed the Spring with some amazing iced teas and baked goods, but this time, Edward would be in town to help announce a few special items. Items that he refused to reveal to me until the first weekend of the break.

I though he understood never, ever to tease me about food.

Apparently he needed another reminder on that front.

He was home this weekend and I planned to get it out of him before the launch so I could taste test his menu. I mean, I was his future wife and that allowed me special privileges, right? Right?

Anyway, he was supposed to help one of our elderly neighbors down the street Friday afternoon. I planned to ambush him in some form to try to make him see reason. My taste buds were already salivating over the thoughts of what the new menu could be…but wait, he mentioned something about his special lemonade during Winter break.

Maybe that was it.

Maybe that was the mystery food that he was withholding from me.

Well, he could think again…

-O-O-O-

After school got out for break, I dropped my things off at the house and changed into something a little more comfortable AKA revealing. AKA, Plan "get Edward to talk outfit."

Esme, his Mom, said that he would be five houses over, mowing the lawn for Mrs. Pruette. I was expected to have dinner with Edward's family that evening and was supposed to catch a ride over after he finished. Of course no time was set, so that left plenty of time to convince Edward.

I heard the high-pitched sound of the mower as I made my way down the street. Trees were blocking my view of Mrs. Pruette's yard until I was a few steps away and then all thoughts of my plan deteriorated.

Edward's back was to me.

His very naked back that is. It was covered in a thin layer of sweat with his plaid shirt wrapped around his waist and jeans molding his long legs.

Huh!

All thoughts of my plans went straight out the door as I watched the muscles on his back do that very male dance of bunching and then releasing. His arms were taunt, showing off a fine display of muscles. The shoulders were wide and curved into plains of perfection. His spine dived down into hips that rode slightly above his pants line. His walk was pure Edward swagger.

And then he turned…

_Oh_

_Dear_

_Lord_

My mocha-making man was even more glorious in the front!

I was pretty sure that drool was leaking out of the side of my mouth and creating Lake Erie at my feet. I couldn't even describe what was happening between my legs, but she was in solidarity with the rest of my body, even giving a fist-pump in approval.

When school was completely finished and I had a career going, I was going to have this man's babies. Plural!

Meaning multiple.

Meaning lots of Edwards and Bellas running around.

Meaning lots of naked time spent with Edward! Oh yes! Multiple orgas-

"Hey!"

I was shaken out of my daydreams when Edward spotted me. He stopped the roar of the mower and walked over to me with a wide smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him for a kiss in greeting.

The smell of his sweat combined with his mouth had my knees feeling like molasses. He tasted like lemon and sugar with a dash of all man. When he released me, he pushed my hair back from my face and let his eyes roam over my body. His sincere smile turned slightly wicked as he looked over my outfit.

"A present for me?" He asked.

"We're having babies."

"WHAT?" Edward pulled back in shock, just as I realized that I had spoken my thoughts aloud, again.

"No! I'm sorry! I was thinking and talking at the same time!"

He visibly relaxed and pulled me into his arms for another cuddle, where I could feel all those lovely muscles up close. He mumbled something about my talking without thinking would be the death of him into my hair.

Edward kissed the top of my head before he looked down at me with that wicked smirk again.

"So…this outfit," he said, as he started to move his hand down the center of my chest towards my uncovered navel. As he reached it, he swirled the tip of a finger around it, unleashing a loud purr from me.

_Who was seducing whom?_

"You know, the parents are going out tonight."

"What about dinner?" I asked dumbly, barely able to focus on anything except the feeling of his fingers on my skin.

"Still having dinner, then I thought for dessert we'd have a try of…"

"Huh?"

His body vibrated with his laughter as he gave me a small shake and brought us nose to nose.

"Bella, I've been talking about food and you blanked out on me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

_My head? Nothing. _

_Between my legs? Everything!_

"I'm sorry. I'm just…so, dinner and dessert? I'd love to!" I said trying to get back on some sort of normal footing.

Edward shook his head at me, smirking. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Ah, not really."

He pulled me closer to place a sweet kiss on my forehead, before releasing me and walking backwards towards the lawnmower.

"Give me twenty minutes to finish this and I'll come for you. You're distracting me from my good deed!"

I was distracting him? He was the half-naked one!

"Bel-la," he sang to me as he was leaning over the mower to turn it back on. "Twenty minutes…"

"Okay," I replied, taking a step back, not wanting to take my eyes off my future husband.

"And, Bella? Don't change your clothes. I have plans for you in that outfit."

-O-O-O-O-

I waited, but not very patiently.

I had thought of taking matters into my own hands to relive some of the tension, but I really wanted Edward's hands to take care of me.

Those lovely, lovely hands…

…as they pumped the chocolate and peppermint into a cup, and then took the copper pot to prepare the milk.

_Oh yes…_

The way that he gently turned the pot to make sure the milk was of even temperature all the way through, talking to it tenderly, asking for the foam to behave as he coaxed it to lay still…

_Umm…_

With gentle motions he continued to swish the pot with even pressure, then poured it smoothly into the waiting cup of coffee, chocolate, and peppermint. He sighed as he brought forth the right amount of steam from it, releasing the softest of mocha scents.

_More…_

Never releasing the cup, he replaced the pot with the whipped cream. With a quick twist of wrist he lowered the nozzle into the dark chocolate liquid and smoothly built the cream to a peak. He reached over to softly touch the delicate tip to drive it up into a taller height…

_Yes, yes, YES! _

"HONK!"

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

The blast of Edward's car horn dropped me harshly back into reality just as I was getting to the good part of my daydream. I quickly snatched my hand from inside my undies, feeling cranky that I wasn't going to get any sort of relief. Bastard fantasy-blocking boyfriend and his twenty minutes of wait time!

I'd better get some answers out of him tonight!

-O-O-O-O-

I had raced out to car after a quick check in the mirror to be sure that any display of what I had be doing wasn't visible to all, only to find that Edward had put his shirt back on. The unsatisfied part of me, strike that, _all_ of me, nearly growled in frustration from the last forty minutes or so of being tantalized and then denied relief.

It was probably a good move on Edward's part as I didn't want the public to see me straddle him as we drove down the road. Or end up in a car accident with me in such a position. I'd hate to have to tell the police officer, most likely my dad, the cause for the accident. I don't think "I'm sorry officer, I was horny" would go over well as the reason. Then I would be grounded and denied the Spring menu at the Coffee Nook.

Edward smirked from behind his aviator sunglasses as if to say: "I know what you've been doing."

"Missed me?" he asked, the smirk going wider as he rested his arm along the back of my seat, waiting for me to roll into his embrace.

"Desperately," I replied, snuggling into his side for a moment before we took off for his house.

"So, Edward, about the new Spring menu…"

"Oh, no, Bella. I'm not supposed to show you anything," Edward wagged a finger at me.

A whine made its way out of my throat as I turned to him, placing a hand on his upper thigh, squeezing it. He practically jumped in his seat from the contact, and swerved a little before he removed my hand.

"Bella, I need to get us to the house in one piece!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay," he laughed and patted my leg as he saw that I was genuinely upset. "I can't show you the menu, Bella. Uncle Garrett made me promise."

"Evil!"

He laughed again.

At me.

_Bastard Spring menu- withholding, boyfriend. _

-O-O-O-

Carlisle's car was still in the front of the house when we arrived. I looked down at myself feeling the slightest bit self-conscious about my outfit. It was meant to seduce a few answers out of Edward, but it wouldn't do in front of his parents.

After telling _him_ that bit of info, he shrugged his shoulders and laughed as his eyes roamed my body. I saw red and chased him into the house, catching him as we reached the kitchen, only to stop short as I saw Carlisle and Esme watching us in amusement.

Remembering my lack of dress code, I hid behind Edward, and peeked out from behind his now guffawing body.

"Um, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

"Hello, Bella. What have you done to my son?" Carlisle smiled, ready to share the joke.

"No idea, just Edward being Edward," I said with as nonchalant a shrug as I could, while trying to stay covered by the island in the middle of the kitchen and my boyfriend's body.

The Cullen parentals looked at me for a heartbeat, before they did their own shrug of indifference.

"Edward, Bella, dinner is in the fridge, ready to be warmed up. We'll be back late," Esme said as she came around the island to give her son as kiss on the cheek.

As she turned to me, she said nothing as she took in my outfit, but I knew that she wasn't fooled by the reason I was wearing it. She knew that I was here for the Spring menu. She knew that I would use every trick in the book to get it out of her son, and when she leaned in to hug me, she whispered, "not a chance, Bella. Edward is not allowed to show you the new menu."

I tried to remain unemotional, but it was no use.

"But?!"

Esme tapped me on the nose and gave me a patient smile. "Good things come to those who wait, and it's worth it, I assure you."

"But?!"

"Esme, we need to leave," Carlisle prompted, as he slid into a dinner jacket, and winked at me. "Sorry, Bella. We can't show you the new menu."

"But?!"

"Have a good evening and behave yourselves," Esme said as if I wasn't having a panic attack of epic proportions.

"We will," Edward assured them as he calmly placed an arm around my waist.

"But?!"

I looked up at Edward in a daze, wondering if he saw my world being crushed. Oh, sure they were feeding me dinner, but not the stuff I wanted. The stuff I _craved_. The stuff I had planned to get out of Edward by coaxing him with my lack of clothes!

Did I sound like a junkie needing their next fix? Yeah, and I'm sure that the Cullens had an intervention hotline on speed dial just for me, but that didn't stop me from wanting their special food items that left me feeling like I've transcendence to heaven.

"So…we're finally alone," Edward murmured into my ear, pulling me closer.

I turned in his arms to reciprocate the embrace, but my mind was still reeling from my recent disappointment.

"Don't be so down, Bella. Tomorrow, you'll know just like everyone else."

Bastard.

"What did you call me?" Edward asked surprised, but then started laughing. He pulled away to look down into my unhappy face.

"Bastard, teasing boyfriend," I pouted.

Of course he threw back his head and laughed harder.

I tried to get out of his hold, but he pulled me closer to him.

"It's not funny! You people are cruel! Don't show Bella the menu! What am I, a joke to you Cullens?"

"Bella, don't be mad," Edward hugged me to him tightly, before letting go to take my face between his hands, placing a few soft kisses on my forehead and cheeks. He looked a little contrite, a _little_, but not to my satisfaction.

"What do you think I'm going to do if you show me the menu? Hell, I'd let you blindfold and tie me up, then have your way with me if you'd let me at least taste the stuff!"

"Not a bad idea," he said, looking at me with his mischievous grin returning.

-O-O-O-

Did I mention that I'm not the most eloquent when I'm under stress? Which was why I was now sitting here, blindfolded, in the Cullen's dining room awaiting Edward, who was currently doing god knows what in the kitchen.

Well, he did say that if I did everything he asked of me, that I would get to taste the new menu.

So…back to being blindfolded in Edward's parent's dining room.

"Edward?"

I could hear the sounds of drawers opening and closing along with the refrigerator doors pealing open and then shut several times before he answered.

"Hmmm?"

"Um, how much longer?"

"Patience, my little mocha!" he teased as I heard him continue to open cabinets.

It felt like forever, with all the banging and rustling I heard coming from the area of the kitchen, but I did my best to remain patient. Edward kept saying he was "almost ready" several times, but the numbness of my legs and butt were telling a different story.

Finally, _finally_, I heard movement next to me with a muted clang on the table. I jumped when I felt a cloth being placed over my lap, but quickly turned into goose bumps when Edward's lips whispered "easy" next to my ear.

I nodded in return, swallowing hard, knowing that I was about to experience two of my favorite things at once: Edward and Edward's cooking.

My brain (and my girlfriend downstairs) was jumping all over the place, waiting for Edward to begin. Every sound he made was like a caress to my skin and prompted my goose bumps to increase as I fought back a moan.

"Ready?" he whispered again, making me jump a mile in my chair.

I could hear his soft chuckles in my ear as he pushed my hair back from my shoulder. He moved his hand to cradle my head as he swirled his thumb down my neck.

"Open," he commanded tenderly.

I did as he asked and felt something cool and smooth press against my lips. I immediately opened them wider to accept the morsel. With my first true taste of Edward's offering, my taste buds exploded in euphoria.

Lemon, white chocolate, and the roughened textured of sour- flavored sugar rolled around my tongue.

At this, I did moan aloud and faintly heard Edward's groan in response.

"Bella," he breathed heavily in my ear, completely affected by my reaction. "Do you want more?"

"Yes…"

He placed another piece in my mouth and I let it melt. The flavors mixed beautifully before I started to chew.

"What do you taste, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear, sending tingles down my body with his words.

"Lemon…chocolate…raspberry?" I guessed the last part as I wasn't sure what it could be, but it tasted fruity in nature.

"Very good…" Edward purred. "Thirsty?"

Edward's thumb stroked that sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder, giving girlfriend a tease down below. I felt his other hand move away from me and heard the clink of ice in a glass. It became louder and louder, as I sensed the glass being led to my mouth.

"Take a sip," he said, keeping his lips near my ear. I shivered.

I did as he requested, feeling a new sensation as the glass touched my lower lip and the icy liquid seeped into my mouth. The taste of the earlier treat and this new drink mixed into something beyond anything I could explain in a few words…maybe a few guttural sounds boarding on the orgasmic, but words? I had none.

"More?"

"Yes…more."

He gave me another sip and I floated through candy-coated sunshine.

After another drink of the ambrosia, he had me bite into a sublime treat with a flaky crust and dense pudding that set off clamoring bells in my body for more of the taste of Spring.

Edward murmured sweet words, heightening my experience of the tasty dishes he was feeding me. I was holding nothing back from him in words or sounds; even leaning into his delicate touches whenever I could, adding more to my gastronomical and physical arousal.

It went on and on until I felt that I was going to fall into a glorious coma of no return until Edward said, "this is the last bite."

He leaned over to kiss my cheek as he gave me the last of the meal, and then placed his mouth on mine, quieting my whimper of distress. He parted my lips with his, introducing a new flavor of sweetened-tart. His tongue coaxed mine into a dance that had me blindly grabbing his shirt front, pulling him as close to me as possible. I felt him brace himself above me, and gave into the kiss that was quickly escalating into more than a "menu tasting."

"More," I moaned, hating that I was still blindfolded and Edward's body was not crushed against mine.

Barely breaking the kiss, I felt myself being lifted and then laid on the carpeted floor. I reached up to remove the blindfold as Edward lowered himself onto me. We stared at each other for several seconds, breathing heavily as we silently asked each other if what we were doing was "okay" with the other.

"Yes, more," I told him, placing my hands on his flushed face and brought his mouth into contact with my own.

All thoughts of the Spring menu whizzed by as new thoughts of the heady taste of Edward filled my senses. Our movements became more frantic as we struggled to get our shirts off our bodies without letting the kissing stop. Fabric was ripped and thrown until I was in my bra and undies with Edward in his navy boxers with yellow rubber duckies. I glorified in being able to touch his heated skin and pressed myself closer.

Edward turned us so that I was straddling his body, sending downstairs girlfriend into direct contact with his excited downstairs boyfriend. Both of us moaned at the contact and I carefully rocked against him again, unleashing that primal need to seek satisfaction, sending us into a rhythm that was building into something sweeter than peppermint mocha on a cold night.

Forgetting time and place, I rocked, and rocked again, and again until I was gasping for breath. Edward grabbed my hips and moved with me, touching the most sensitive part, until I saw brilliant white light. I cried out as I gave into my frenzied movements, letting Edward guide me the rest of the way through my delight.

He stiffened below me as I felt myself at the end, meeting me in the same space. The lightning diminished slightly behind my eyes in time to watch his beautiful face tense in passion. His head tilted back as he gave a strangled shout, pulsing against me.

I tumbled to his side, entangling my limbs with his in the aftermath. I couldn't move, even though it was starting to feel a little gross in my now sodden undies. A big part of me didn't want to break our connection after being given such a treat by way of the Spring menu and then getting more time with Edward's naked chest. This was every mocha that Edward had ever made me rolled into one.

Edward drowsily lifted his head to look down at me. "I think I should feed you every new menu I create like that from now on if that's my reward."

"I accept," I told him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

-O-O-O-

"Ladies and Gentlemen…and Bella," Garrett announced with an exaggerated wink in my direction, "The Coffee Nook is proud to announce its new Spring menu!

A red velvet cloth that had been draped over the display case was removed to show an array of pastel yellow bon-bons coated in pink sugar, with pastel pink bon-bons next to them. Tarts with pale yellow custard and golden crust lined the shelves below. Bite-sized raspberry tarts were placed in-between them making it look like a chess board. Raspberry scones were situated in an artistic pile on a cake platter on the top shelf, featuring mini jars of homemade lemon curd. Thumb-print cookies were next to them filled with raspberry jam.

Everyone gasped in delight before they broke into loud clapping. Garrett waved his hands for everyone to quite down as he turned to his smiling nephew, my talented, non-bastard, amazing orgasm-giving boyfriend, Edward.

"…And for the piece de resistance!" Garrett called out in an atrocious sounding French accent.

Edward removed a miniature red velvet cloth from a glass that was filled with a light yellow liquid at the top with a lemon stuck on the rim, coated in pink sugar that progressed down to a deep pink color with iced raspberries at the bottom.

Oh's and Ah's sounded from the audience as I felt my taste buds tingle in anticipation. Even though I had tasted its mix of sweetness and tartness earlier, the sight of the drink held me stunned.

"What is it?" someone finally asked.

"Bella's Raspberry Lemonade," Edward announced. "One drink will have you easily puckering your lips for its kiss!"

Did I mention that my boyfriend was a bastard?

**-O-O-O-**

**Playlist:**

**"The Soup Song" by Fast Romantics**

**"Gold on the Ceiling" by The Black Keys**

**"So Pure" by Alanis Morissette**


End file.
